What A Mess
by DarkNekoAngel
Summary: When a new girl comes to Domino and makes a strange first impression, what exactly will Ryou think of her?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters!**

* * *

**Gomen/ Gomen nasai- "Sorry"**

**Sumimasen- "Excuse me"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What A Mess**

* * *

The hot blazing sun shone through the few clouds that dotted the skies, overwhelming heat and tension in the air. The crowded streets of Domino City didn't help the matter either. Several people were pushing their way around, chattering and complaining about anything that came to mind. A young teenage girl was one of the few pushing her way around, trying her best not to be late for her first day of school.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

The girl cried out in a shrill, childish voice, fixing the blue school uniform skirt that had been raised slightly. The people pushing by her mearly ignored her as she sighed. Life for her back in private school was much easier. There was no need to walk anywhere, or push her way past anyone. Running a pale slender hand across her forehead she took a deep breath, trying to stay on track. Lifting her wrist slightly she looked at the small red watch strapped to her arm.

"Great..At this rate I will be late."

Her voice was filled with exasperation and a slight hint of anger as she bolted off through the crowd. Swinging her school bag around people near her moved out of the way to avoid being hit, yelling towards her as she continued running. Grinning inwardly she wondered why she hadn't tried this a block back. Her waist length, walnut coloured hair was waving wildly in a braid behind her as she finally started to slow down to a fast paced walk. Constantly glancing at her wrist watch she didn't notice where she was, until she had bumped into someone and nearly fallen over. Dropping her bag, the person she had bumped into grabbed her hand before she could join its place on the ground.

"Gomen, Gomen!"

The girl exclaimed her apology quickly as she regained her balance and bowed a few times. Looking up at who she bumped into for the first time, her cheeks flushed in embarassment. A fairly tall boy with snow white hair stood before her, smiling a bit as she blushed more. Her bright violet eyes locked onto his light brown ones for a moment before she quickly picked up her bag from its place behind her. Turning back to the boy she started to bow again, but he reached out and placed a hand on her shoudler.

"Sumimasen. It's fine. It was just an accident after all."

His voice held a kind gentle tone, and showed no anger towards her as she blinked a bit. A faint smile crossed her lips as he moved his hand and held it out to her. Hesitantly, she reached out and took his hand to shake it. The blush that had faded from her face came creeping back, her mind wandering off to the smooth feeling of his hand. Shaking her head a bit she scolded herself mentally for thinking that, though she had always gone to an all girl school and never really been around boys. Looking up she noticed the boy staring at her for a moment before he let go of her hand and spoke.

"My name is Ryou Bakura." he informed her, introducing himself first, in a rather shy manner.

Smiling a bit she brushed a few stray bangs from her face and nodded slightly. "I'm Kaira Yukara. Though you can just call me Kai."

Ryou blinked a bit in surprise as he reached into his blue school uniform pocket, pulling out a folded sheet of paper. Unfolding in his eyes scanned it a bit before he laughed slightly. Kai tilted her head slightly in confusion as Ryou reached out and handed the paper to her. Taking it she glanced at it, seeing it was a simple list of all her classes with bits of information at the top. Looking over her list she sighed at the line up of classes she had this year.

"Hmm..Let's see. I have..

Art

Gym

Chemistry

Algebra-2

Lunch

Photography..Then,

Show Choir : After school from 3-5 PM. "

Kai repeated what was on the list at least twice, happy that she had gotten into Art and Photography classes for the year. Looking up to Ryou she blinked some in confusion.

"Why do you have my list though?" she questioned, lowering it as she began to fold it back together with one hand.

"I'm suppose to show you around.." Ryou replied, blushing faintly as he cleared his throat. "I have all the same classes, So I got picked out to help."

Kai mearly nodded before hearing the sudden school bell sound, jumping slightly as Ryou grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the building. Trying not to trip she followed, looking towards the building as several other students piled inside. Once inside, the air rushed against her skin giving her a cooling relief. Ryou had let go of her hand and she was walking beside him, looking around the building while trying to take everything in. Glancing to the side wall on her right, Kai's eyes widened at the great view of outside. Before Ryou could turn around she had rushed over, ready to place her hands on the window and look out. Instead of feeling the cool sensation of glass, she felt a sticky and cold feeling on her palms. Pulling back she turned her hands over and looked at them, seeing green and blue oil paint on her hands. Ryou turned to her and a sweatdrop formed as he hurried over and looked at what had happened.

"It's not to bad.." he informed her, looking over the slightly smeared mural.

"Gomen..I thought it was real.." Kai studdered, feeling tears suddenly swell up in her eyes, pooling together before tumbling down her pale creamy cheeks.

Kai had never been one to cry in public, but when she did something wrong and it ended up ruining something she couldn't help it. She felt like an idiot for doing something so foolish and wanted to just crawl into a corner and hide. She let go of her bag which had blue paint smeared across it, letting it hit the floor as Ryou turned to her, shocked to see her crying. Turning as he started towards her, she raced off down the hall. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to wash her hands and maybe skip class for the day. Turning a corner she suddenly felt herself collide with another person as she fell over this time, groaning in pain from the impact the floor had made to her head. Sitting up she started to rub the spot she had hit, withdrawing her hand though when she remembered paint was on it. Scrabling up she bowed sloppily from the dizziness washing over herself.

"..Gomen..Nasai.." she slurred, pain slicing through her as she blinked in attempt to shake the feeling.

She hadn't hit her head that hard, had she? She wasn't exactly sure though, all she knew was that her head felt like splitting open from pain and she couldn't bear it. Knees buckling under her she landed on the floor, closing her eyes as she felt someone catch her and keep her from sprawling out in the hallway.


End file.
